Your Guardian Angel
by snowwinter486
Summary: Ike just got kicked out for being an Unnatrual, someone with abilities beyond the regular human capacities, and of course, Kyle follows his little brother. A strange encounter with two mercenaries knocks them into the rebellion war.


Warning: super-natural, slash, het, experiments, abuse, lying, cheating, killing, fighting, cursing, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pairing: Only hinted and implied until further notice.

Translations: I got them from Google Translate

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"I'm sorry, Kyle... I didn't mean for this too-"

The red-head shrugged as he lightly patted his little brother's head.

"Don't worry, Ike," the male laughed happily, "Mom and Dad has no access to my credit card."

The brothers walked through the snowy streets of South Park, at one o'clock in the morning.

Why?

Ike was kicked out of the house, and was disowned from the family, as he was... one of them.

One of the 'Super-Naturals', would be the political term, but everyone knew what they really were.

Freaks-of-nature.

Freaks in general.

The population of the 'Super-Naturals' were steadily increasing, but most of the hid, scared for their life.

Meanwhile, there was Ike, 10 year old kid that was in fifth grade, innocent Ike, without realizing, tells his family that he is a 'Super'.

Ability?

Time control.

And he proved it, by casually stating stuff that he shouldn't know, but he does.

Furious, Sheila and Gerald kicked him out, and Kyle followed.

"I may no longer be his brother, and possibly no longer your son," he had said, "But that doesn't give me any right to let a kid alone in the world."

And so, the two were currently looking for a home.

For now, they were going to stay at some run-down motel, as cheap as $50 dollars a night.

It was better than nothing.

Upon entering the room there was one bed, a bathroom in the corner, and a TV in front of the bed.

There were two lamps, one the far corner, next to the bed, and the other one on a table on the other side of the bed.

"Ike, did you finish all your homework?" the red-head asked, mentally remembering himself to go to a bank and check to make sure his card works.

"Y-yeah," the kid was probably was still shaken up by all of this.

Without a second thought, the older brother tackled the younger one, and set his phone as an alarm clock.

"K-kyle?"

"Just sleep, Ike," the male whispered, "Just sleep."

Now under the covers, Kyle turned his back towards the door, one arm lazily draping over his younger brother.

Within thirty minutes of sleeping, a loud 'THUD' was heard outside.

A sigh, and the red-head stood up slowly, making sure that his little brother stayed asleep as he gently tucked him in and stepped outside.

Then, he saw them.

Two males, one large with all muscles, tanned to some extent, wearing a black wife beater, and dark green pants, bleeding heavily from his side, and the other, blond male, lean with muscle, and wearing a elegant white tuxedo, matted with blood.

Both held a duffel bag.

A sigh, and Kyle leaned down in the cold next to them.

They were alive, their breaths slow and shallow, and within another moment, he cursed his good -side and dragged them into his motel room, where he slowly patched them up on the ground.

Maybe all of those years of studying medicine and wounds had really paid off.

finally finishing with the two of them, he sighed quietly, and groaned in his head, realizing that he had an hour to rest before going to school.

"Screw it all," he muttered darkly as he stood up, grabbed his wallet, that was filled with some money that he took before he got kicked out.

Walking down to the motel office, he grabbed one cup of coffee, two water bottles, and a small carton of orange juice, before grabbing some muffins, apples, and oranges, and gently put them in a plastic bag before walking back to his motel room, gently sipping his coffee.

He'll be needing it today.

He casually looked at the two males that he had picked up from before, one on the floor to the right of the bed, and the other to the left, and carefully moved the table so that there would be no chance that one of them would break a lamp and make them pay for it.

"Ike," he said gently, waking the younger male, "Don't freak out," he whispered softly.

"Ky?" the male sniffled, "I'm scared," he whispered.

At that moment in time, Kyle realized that it was completely his fault.

"Me too, Ike," he whispered back, pulling his younger brother into a hug, "Me too."

"I don't want to go to school today," he whimpered, "I don't."

"It's okay Ike. It's okay," Kyle whispered, rubbing soothing circles on the younger ones back, "We'll stay here, is that okay?"

The nod as the smaller boy sniffled before breaking down in tears onto his brother's shoulder, letting his heart out in broken, sobs, letting go of any restraint he had left.

* * *

><p>Around noon, Ike was finally getting himself together, while Kyle got him some orange juice and a chocolate muffin.<p>

The smaller male slowly ate the food, "You're not eating?"

"I already ate," the male replied softly.

Nodding, the raven-haired boy turned over and noticed the two bodies around the bed, "Who are they?"

"No idea," the male shrugged, surprising his younger brother, "I found them in the snow, bleeding and dying, so I decided, 'what the hell?' Why shouldn't I help them?" he asked, smiling ever so softly.

"You're such a sap," Ike muttered and the red-head rolled his eyes, allowing a soft chuckle to escape his lips.

"And all you-"

"What zhe fuck?" the long, drowsy call came and Kyle looked over to the muscular male, who looked up at him, dark hazel eyes demanding answers.

"Don't get up yet," the male called, getting off the bed and closer to the male as he grabbed one of the first-aid kits he got from the motel cabinets, and then leaned down next to him, "The blond that was next to you is on the other side of the bed," he said simply, gently pushing the male down back onto the ground.

"Who ze fuck are you?" he growled lowly.

"Watch your language," the male commented, and offered a soft smile, "My name is Kyle Br-" he stopped himself, momentarily realizing what would happen if he continued that name and instead gritted his teeth together, "And that's my little brother, Ike," he finished simply.

Meanwhile, the said kid waved at him before calmly stating, "Ky, the other one is waking up."

"Thanks," he said, standing up and walking over to the blond.

After a long conversation, that filled with explanation of who Ike and Kyle were, where they were, and how they found them, the two males exchanged a look before calmly stating the facts.

"Christophe Delorn," the larger male said simply, his thick French accent breaking through.

"Gregory of Yardale," the blond said, a slight Brittish accent tainting his English.

Obviously enough, the pair didn't trust the brothers on the bed, but was growing warmer.

Kyle smiled, "Nice to meet you," he said politely, and then nudged his little brother to do the same.

With a soft sigh, the Canadian muttered darkly, "Nice to meet you..."

"Good," standing up from the bed, the red-head walked to the table where he had set down the groceries, "You can leave whenever," he said, passing them both a water bottle and an apple, "And you can come whenever, too," he continued, and then smiled gently, "Just don't drag in random people to try to kill you to this room, alright?"

And that was probably the first time Gregory and Chritophe thought that they could trust someone.

Maybe not everything about them could be trusted to the male, but the other, just completely and utterly trust someone to watch your back while you sleep, kind of trust.

"I don't know about your educations, and I don't tend to pry," Kyle said simply, "But if you're really bored, come to the South Park High School," he smiled, "I guarantee that you'll see something interesting."

An eyebrow rose from Chritophe's side, while Gregory smiled politely.

"Thank you, I think we will join you on Monday."

A look of surprise came from Ike, who was glancing at his brother as though he completely lost it.

"So, you plan to stay?" the red-head asked, almost surprised.

"Unless you don't want to keep your promeese," Christophe shrugged, as though it was nothing for the male.

It wasn't.

It meant a lot, especially to people that was never trusted or liked, with some form of exception of each other and some of their family.

A snort came from Ike, "Like my brother can do that," he growled, "He's way too nice."

"That's not true," emerald eyes turned to the little brother as the male began pouting, "I just know when I can and when I cannot trust someone."

"Sure," the Canadian rolled his eyes, "Trust the guys that were half-dead in the snow, they probably aren't some random assassins hunted down by the police..." he grumbled.

"Ike..." the warning tone as the male rolled his eyes.

"I'm bored, I think I can go to school now," he said.

A surprised look, and Kyle smiled, and nodded, "Get ready then."

Within the next ten minutes, Kyle and Ike were ready to go, and then, turned to the two guest.

"Would you like to come along?" the red-head asked simply.

"Of course," Gregory nodded, standing up easily as he held the door open, "The least I could do to our savior," he smiled.

A dark grumble as Christophe slowly stood up, "Damn zhees all," he growled.

Maybe it was because they were leaning over, dying and drowning in their own blood, but Kyle thought that they looked like some random teenagers.

It wasn't the first time he saw something crazy.

* * *

><p>Gregory, who had a pair of dark, faded jeans, and a classical orange button-up shirt hanging snugly around him as he pulled a white hoodie on, before walking to the right of Kyle and Ike.<p>

Meanwhile, Cristophe stood a couple of feet behind the trio, black pants collecting zippers and pockets as he tugged on his dark-green t-shirt, before reaching into a pocket and pulling out a cigar.

"Dude, that's disgusting," Kyle twisted his face as he ripped the tobacco out of the male's mouth and quickly put it out in the snow, "Don't do it near my brother."

"Eez zhat all you care about?" it was supposed to be a taunt.

"...Now it is," it was a quiet answer, with a determined look flashing through emerald eyes as it gazed deeply into hazel ones, and it completely threw the male off.

He turned back to the group, that although looked curious, didn't ask.

They came up to the elementary school, where the red-head told his two guests to wait until he got back out.

It was the first time he actually signed someone in, he could sign people out, he as used to that.

Like when his ex-mother couldn't leave the home, she had called the day-care, where Kyle had walked in and picked his brother up.

More than once, of course, he was used to it, as he had done it since his Bar Mitzvah.

"Kyle Brofloski?" the office lady raised an eyebrow at him, "Why is Ike late?" she asked, although it was painfully obvious that no one from the Brofloski home had called.

"Oh um..." Kyle gulped, "He didn't feel good in the morning, but he was doing better by 11, and he said that he wanted to come to school," he explained clearly and confidently.

The lady rose an eyebrow at him.

"And why aren't you at school?" she asked.

"Because someone responsible had to take care of my little brother," he clarified, straightening his back to stare directly into the older lady's eyes.

"...Where are your parents?" she reached for the phone, as if she was going to call someone the moment their explanation finished.

"They kicked us out."

A long pause, as she stared at them, obviously not expecting that answer, "Oh. I'm... sorry to hear that."

She knew better than to doubt the smartest kid in (possibly) all of South Park. After all, Kyle had a great big reputation of a good boy.

Which was also probably why everyone in the office at the time turned to stare and gape madly.

"May Ike go to class now?" he asked.

For some odd reason, it was harder to hear or say that they were kicked out, rather than just think that they were.

"Y...Yes," she nodded, and the red-head nodded to his younger brother, kneeling down so that they could see, eye-to-eye.

"You be good now," Kyle whispered, "And you can call me anytime, and I'll come get you, alright?" he smiled.

"Okay, thanks, Kikey," the kid nodded, and left the office without a second glace.

Standing back up, he turned to the office lady, "Thank you for the time, if something happens, please don't hesitate to call me. No matter what the time," he said.

"And what will you be doing?" she asked, knowing well enough that the kid is underage, and now without a home.

"I'll be contacting some people I know and see if they would be interested in homing Ike."

The office lady rose another eyebrow, but before anything else, the red-head beat her to it.

"Please don't inform anyone about this," he said simply.

"Are you an Unnatural?" she asked simply, "Is that the reason why you were kicked out?"

A pause.

"...It was the reason," he nodded.

A pause, and the office lady nodded, "Good luck, Kyle," she whispered.

The news of the Unnatural was spreading fast.

And Kyle and Ike were the unlucky people that became known and labeled as one, possibly destroying any and all possibility that someone would home them.

The thought was ready to burst her heart, as she knew that they were good kids. And that Kyle already realized this.

Contrary to her belief that would later become his concern, a short burst of happiness and relief popped through, and the red-head nodded, beaming happily at the older woman.

"Thank you."

"And there will be many that will shun you for being with one," she said, assuming that Ike was the Unnatural.

"I'll deal with them, I just hope that Ike would be okay," he whispered softly.

"I will help where I can," she said instead, "Be careful."

A sympathetic smile, and the male turned, taking his chance to leave.

"So you're brother is an Unnatural?" Christophe said simply, "I 'eard 'im screaming in 'is sleep before I woke up."

He lit up his cigar, while Gregory fell silent, on the other side of Kyle.

"...If you have a problem with Unnatural," Kyle gritted, "Than leave me and my brother alone and stay the fuck away from us."

The sudden coldness from the voice made the two stare at the male in utter surprise before Gregory chuckled softly.

"Don't worry," he said, the thick accent dipping his words with some form of genuine sincerity, "We are Unnatural as well," he said simply.

"Really?" Kyle looked skeptical.

"Yes," Christophe nodded, and lifted up his shirt, and ripped the bandages off, "I can regenerate," he said simply, "And my defense cannot be broken."

"I can create illusions," Gregory chipped in happily, "And my strength is one to awe at," he smirked.

A nod and the red-head shrugged, "My brother can manipulate time," he said simply.

A long pause fell between the three.

"What?"

* * *

><p>AN: That was a taste of "Your Guardian Angel." Feedback?


End file.
